


Burning Desire

by Destinedsurvivor7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: More emotional poetry~





	Burning Desire

This desire of a feeling inside  
Can’t be put better into words  
But more expressed with a sigh  
The burning desire  
Is what keeps me alive  
   
There is no truth of what’s right and wrong  
But more of a desire to say what you must  
To the person you know well enough  
   
The burning desire inside my heart  
Aches with anticipation  
Without precipitation  
   
There is no well truth of what people believe in  
But more of what you believe is true  
The burning desire  
To show what you must believe  
Is the truth inside all of us  
   
The burning anticipation  
Of wanting to know what is the truth  
 Verses what we feel inside  
Of the burning desire  
   
There is no will to know the burning desire  
Of what I know is true  
From what I have felt all along  
Is the burning anticipation  
Of all creations  
   
The desire of what I feel inside  
Is the truth that I know for all these years  
The truth of what the world has become  
When anticipation draws near  
The burning desire…  
Of all the beings out there…  
The truth of what we’ve all become…


End file.
